muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lenny the Lizard
Hashmarks Hi, Philip. Please pay attention to edit summaries. We don't use # for lists here. We use asterisks. Please stop it, and please respond here. A lot of your changes have been confusing and unexplained (like why you add monster tags to some pages and remove them from others) and you seem to be ignoring any messages left for you, either on talk pages or in edit summaries. This has been an ongoing issue, as this page shows, so please respond so you know you're willing to work on this. Thanks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:27, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Philip, *please* pay attention to edit summaries, talk page discussions, and messages left for you. I explained clearly why I changed your edit to King Rupert the First and pointed you to the talk page for "The Muppets Characters" category. You just changed again without discussion or explanation. You simply seem inclined to do things your own way without bothering to communicate with others. This is your last chance to respond. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:08, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::And I just saw the World's Oldest Fraggle where again you ignored a page summary. I didn't leave it for you here as well but that shouldn't be needed for everything. You're blocked until you decide to communicate with the admins. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:18, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Monster categories Philip, please pay attention to edit summaries. As decided on Talk:Lenny the Lizard ages ago, Lenny, clearly identified as a lizard, is not a monster. Nor is Walleye Pike, who is literally a pike (which is a fish). If you disagree, please feel free to re-open the discussions rather than reverting (especially since your summaries never clarify what categories you're adding). Thank you. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Bruce Monster Hi, Phillip! I moved your question to Talk:Bruce Monster. If you've got a question about a particular character or show, you can post your question on that article's talk page. Let me know if you have any questions! -- Danny (talk) 11:55, 13 February 2007 (UTC) TMS episodes Philip, please stop placing extras spaces in between each line of Performers on the TMS episode articles. Thsoe pages are all uniform, and they should stay that way. Thank you. -- Scott (talk) 02:34, 10 July 2006 (UTC) TMS characters Philip, when creating character pages, can you be more specific? For example, with Leticia, it would be nice to have some episode numbers so someone can provide a screesnhot. Also, don't forget categories. Thanks. -- Scott (talk) 00:49, 28 June 2006 (UTC) Policy and Naming Lenny (do you have a real name you can give us), if you want to nominate an article for the main page, please use Today on Muppet Wiki nominations. Arbitrary editing of the main page is frowned upon. Also, see and Cecil the List for discussion of article naming. Some of your recent creations, like Sexy Muppet and Duck-billed Woman, especially since the latter includes a "got her name" line, skirt the line a bit. You might want to join in the discussion. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:47, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Just to let you all know, my name is Philip. You may remember me from the Muppet Central forum. -- User:Lenny the Lizard Category Tags Hey, Lenny! Good work on creating new character pages, but don't forget to a) bold the character name at the beginning of the entry and b) include the appropriate category tags. Category:Muppet Characters should be used for any and all Muppets, and the appropriate show tag should follow it, i.e. Category:Muppet Show Characters. Hope this helps. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:33, 13 May 2006 (UTC) Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's great to see you jumping in and adding to pages. You obviously know a lot of great facts! My name's Danny, I'm one of the admins here. If you let us know your name, we'll put you on the Community portal. One tip to help you get started -- to sign your talk page posts, add ~~~~ at the end. That automatically adds a signature and date stamp. There's more tips on the Muppet Wiki FAQ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if there's anything I can help you with! -- Danny Toughpigs 16:39, 4 April 2006 (UTC)